Behind My Eyes
by ShouldHaveNeverMetU
Summary: Bella and her twin Lucas, lived a pretty normal life. Thats until they return home one night to find that their parents are... VAMPIRES! What happens when their mom bites Bella? What happens when she wakes up? Is Lucas a vampire to? Read and find out.


**A/n: Hey guys and gals, this is my new story, and i am still a very new writer (Fanfiction that is) so i would appreciate any comments or anything to help me get better. R&R please.**

~Yours truly,

Ever :)

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight

* * *

Beyond my Eyes: Chapter 1

Phoenix ,Arizona

**BPOV**

"Were home!" yells Lucas as he opens the door to our house in Phoenix, Arizona. My name is Bella Swan. Lucas is my twin. We are 17 years old. Children of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. My got parents divorced when me and Lucas were 1. My mother got remarried to Phil Dwyer. He was a nice guy and all but he wasn't my father. Me and Lucas had just gotten home from grocery shopping. And expected to be welcomed by Phil and Renee, but was instead welcomed by an uneasy silence.

"Hello? Were home." Lucas yelled again. Me and Lucas walk into the kitchen and place the groceries down on the marble counter.

"Anyone home?" I ask. We then here a ear piercing scream coming from the game room. Me and Lucas look at each other uneasily before taking off towards the scream.

When we reach the room I see pools of blood where Phil and Renee were lying. Lucas rushed over to them while I stand there frozen, look at Phil and Renee in unspoken horror. I take a step closer and realize they look extremely different. Beautiful even. There skin was so pale. After I finished observing it finally dawns on me that there dying while I'm standing there watching them doing absolutely nothing.

So I run over to Renee, while Lucas is with Phil. And the moment I touch Renee's hand I feel that she is ice cold.

"Mom! C'mon you have to open your eyes!" I scream at her while tears blur my vision. Then all of a sudden I feel my mothers hand twitch. I look at her uneasily and then her eyes flutter open. She looks at me for a moment. Then I realize that her eyes are blood red.

I stumble backwards, taken surprise by the eyes. I recompose myself and give her a big hug that lasts about 2 seconds before, I feel and immense pain coming from my neck and turn to see Renee biting me.

Lucas realizes what Renee is trying to do and tries to pry mom off me, and fails miserably. But all he did do was take her attention away from me and to himself. She drops me as I feel myself losing consciousness. My vision is hazy then I feel an excruciating pain in my neck, it then spreads everywhere. It feels like its burning inside me. The last thing I see is Phil biting into Lucas, before the fire takes me.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Lucas POV **

I feel like fire is burning me from the inside out. I remember that Renee was biting Bella and her eyes were blood red. I tried to pull Renee off from her but she didn't budge. After a few minutes she lets Bella drop to the ground and she pushes me down. I figure she was going to bite me to, but unexpectedly Phil was now on top of me and biting into me. I hear a scream, but it takes me a while to realize that I was the one screaming. After a while I Phil let me drop to the ground and he and Renee was about to leave before I asked

"What are you?" They look at each other for a moment before Phil replies:

"Were Vampires. And you will be one to soon." They then leave through the window extremely fast. Wait…- did he say VAMPIRES!? They can't be real. Those are just fictional characters used to scare kids. But then again they did bite us, and they were extremely beautiful. Wait- did vampires had blood red eyes? I have no idea. But I guess its possible that they were vampires. How long was the burning going to last? A few hours? 2 more days? Months? Years? I had no idea. I would just have to wait and find out.

**BPOV**

**3 days later**

The pain was still excruciating. I had no idea how long it had been burning. It seemed like years to me. Suddenly the pain traveled to my heart and my heart beat took off at an extremely unsafe rate. It last for a few seconds then my heart beat slowed, and on the course of a few minutes my heart would beat every 9 seconds. Then my heart stopped completely. The pain was slowly leaving my body, until I felt no pain at all.

I moved my hand, and then opened my eyes slowly. Once my eyes were open, I could see things that I never saw before. Everything was so clear and precise.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. I noted that I heard a heart beat, a very faint heart beat. I look around and try to find it. Then my eyes fall upon Lucas.

I run over to him and grab him in my arms. Thump.

"Lucas, c'mon get up. You can't leave me! You can't…." I say dry sobbing. Thump. I hear his heart beat going painfully slow and wait for his heart to stop.

Thump. And that was it my brothers last heart beat.

"Lucas? Are you Okay? Your heart stopped… but then again so did mine…"

"Lucas get up, please. You have to get up! Please…" I say weakly. I then feel his arm twitch. I look up at his face to see that his eyes were opening. I grab him into a big hug, and say

"Thank god Lucas! I was so worried!" He looks around just like I did, presumably taking in the clarity of everything. I let go of his so that he can look at me, and I could look at him.

I gasp. His eyes were just like Phil's and Renee's. Blood Red.

"Bella, your eyes…" Lucas says incredulously.

"Yours to." I say still in awe. I take a step back from him, and really get a good look of him. I gasp again.

"L-lucas, your b-body" I say stuttering. Lucas was no longer the boy with no muscle at all. The one you could pick on and he wouldn't do anything about it. He now looked well-muscled but still very lanky. His hair wasn't a mud brown anymore it was more of a bronze. He was absolutely beautiful.

We went to our bathroom to find a full body length mirror. I looked into the mirror first and what I saw was a beautiful stranger standing there. It took me a moment to realize that was me. I had long brown hair, that went to my waist and curves that a girl would kill for.

"Lucas, what happened to us?"

"Bella, I asked _Them_ what was happening to us before _they _jumped out the window. _They_ said we were VAMPIRES."

My eyes go wide in shock. How could our parents be vampires. Just then I remembered how they attacked us, drank our blood. Is that how we were going to have to live? I didnt want to be a killer. I start dry sobbing into Lucas's chest. All he does is rub my back and murmur some reassurance, about how we will work things out, and we wont hurt people. And that only caused me to cry even more. It reminded me that we werent human.

And we were never going to be again.

* * *

**A/n: Hey, this is my new story, and I am almost done with the next chapter of this just gotta revise. So it will probably be up soon. R&R **

**~ Ever :)**


End file.
